ah la dinde et son sorcier magique de la lampe lumineuse
by Teli
Summary: euuuuhh... ben.... version d'aladdin avec ls persos de HP et auto instertion de l'auteuse. a éviter de lire si on a pas envie de rire
1. ce n'est que le début

ALOHAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ! ! ! ! !

Ça y est c'est partit ! ! ! Sandra reprend du service ! !

Et vi voilà ma toute première fic sur Harry trop peur… euh pardon… Potter et … ben, c'est parti en couille….

Titre : Ah La Dinde et son sorcier magique, ou comment j'ai réussi à adapter l'histoire d'Aladdin aux persos d'Harry Potter… 

Genre : logiquement… ça sera de l'humour…

Disclaimer : pas n'a moi.

Et allez ! zou !

Chap 1 : ce n'est que le début…

Par un bel après midi de printemps, dans le parc de Poudlard…

Sandra, auteuse du délire, traversant le parc en courant : WAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! ! ! ! ! !

Harry : mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Hermione : mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Ron : mais que se passe-t-il ?

Sandra, courant dans le sens inverse : WAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! ! ! ! ! !

Rémus, fraîchement débarqué : qu'est ce qu'elle a fumé ?

Sandra, re-courant dans le re-sens inverse : WAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Sirius, se mettant dans la trajectoire de la folle : STOP ! ! !

Schbeng ! ! ! !

Sandra : siruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus…. Mamour…

Sirius, écrasé par la folle citée précédemment : pousse toi de là et explique nous ce qui se passe.

Sandra : J'AI EU UNE IDEE ! ! ! ! ! !

Silence…

Tous : RHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !*se sauvent*

Sandra : bon…

Elle saute sur son ordinateur portable à réaction et part à la poursuite des autres.

Sandra : taïaut ! ! ! ! *les attrape avec son lasso*

Une fois tout le petit monde rattrapé, bâillonné et ligoté…

Sandra : je disais donc, que j'a eu une idée, et qui consiste pour résumer, à écrire un remake du conte d'Aladdin avec vous autres…

Tous :…

Sandra : bah ! poukoi vous dîtes rien ?

Tous : …

Sandra : ah merde, chuis con… ils sont bâillonnés… *retire les bâillons* vala ! ça va mieux ?

Tous, encore sous le choc de l'idée tordue de la folle tordue : …

Sandra : booooooooon… ben on passe directement à la suite…* distribue les feuilles de rôles*

cast : 

-Aladdin : Sirius

-Abu, le singe d'Aladdin : Harry

-le super génie de la super lampe : Ron

-la princesse Jasmine : Rémus

-le méga tigre de Jasmine qui fais trop peur : Hermione

-le vilain pas beau méchant Jafar : Rogue

-Iago, l'abruti de perroquet de Jafar : Draco

et une fois le choc passé…

Sirius : m'en sort pas trop mal…

Ron : moi non plus…

Harry : on peut dire ça comme ça

Hermione : mouais…

Rémus :…

Sirius : Rem ? tu dis rien ?

Rémus, pâle comme un mort : mondieumondieumondieumondieu…. *tombe dans le coltar*

Sirius, chopant la feuille que Rem viens de laisser tomber : Sandra ! ! ! ! ! !

Sandra, regard innocent comme l'enfant qui vient de naître : oui ?

Regard noir

Sandra : ben quoi ?

Remus, sortant de son coltar : je te hais ! ! ! ! !

Sandra : vi mamour !

Harry : Rogue fais partit de l'histoire ?

Ron : je la sens pas du tout ! mais alors pas du tout du tout du tout ! ! !

Remus, toujours sous le choc : mais pourquoi je fais le rôle d'une femme ? ? ? ? ? ?

Sandra : en fait tu joue surtout ce rôle pour le costume…

Remus : hu ?

Sandra : comme tu as pu le remarquer, tu vas porter un mini haut… ce qui va largement dévoiler une partie de ton torse…

Remus : O_o

Sandra : et dépêche toi de l'enfiler ce costume ! ! ! j'ai un tas de lectrices qui attendent de pouvoir mater tes abdos ! ! ! (spéciale dédicace to jamais_revenir ^^)

Remus : JE REFUSE ! ! ! ! !

Sandra : de quoi ? de porter le mini haut ou de montrer tes abdos ?

Remus : LES DEUX ! ! !

Sandra : pour montrer tes abdos, t'as pas le choix… mais on peux s'arranger tout de même un peu pour le costume… pffff… mais c'est bien paske c'est toi !

Elle farfouille dans son placard à fourbi, et, après en avoir retiré trois flingues, quelques kalachnikovs, un gundam, deux ordinateurs de secours, la cassette de Rush hour et Obiwan Kenobi, elle sorti une paire de jeans verts (faut rester dans la couleur originelle de costume tout de même) et la fila à Remus.

Remus : et je mats quoi en haut ?

Sandra : en haut ? rien…

Remus : mais… * se retrouve avec un des 3 flingues du placard à fourbi et le sabre laser d'obiwan venant du même placard sous le nez* … bon… *se sent très las tout à coup*

Harry, revenant d'être allé cherché Rogue et Drago ( c'est sa petite vengeance perso) : on commence quand tu veux !

Sandra : Ok ! ! !

(note, les parties _en italique _sont les répliques qui n'auraient pas dut y être en temps normal, mais elles y sont quand même et donc voilà)

dans l'espace désertique du désert du Sahara de Poudlard, il y avait un type qui attendait.

Par contre je sais pas ce qu'il attendait. Mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il était en train d'attendre.

Avec ça on est super avancé.

Rogue : mais qu'est ce que je fous là moi ?

__

Harry : ben t'es Jafar !

Ron : et Draco c'est ton perroquet ! ! ! !

Rogue : vous vous foutez de moi ?50 points de moins pour gryffondor

Draco : ouais ! 50 points de moins !!! 

__

Rogue : c'est pas la peine de répéter c'que j'dis !

Harry : la peine n'en sera alors que plus lourde…. Hin hin hin….

Et alors là, un type arrive pour lui remettre un truc.

Rogue : Lucius ? qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Draco : ouais qu'est ce tu fais la papa ?

Lucius : ya une tarée qui m'a dit que si je te remettais pas ça, ma marque de mangemort se transformerai en tatouage barbie.

__

Remus : barbie ?

Sandra : c'est paskil sont aussi blond l'un que l'autre…

Draco : tu fais koi là papa ?

Rogue : et c'est quoi que tu dois me donner ?

Lucius, extirpe un truc de sa poche : une…. Moitié de chiotte miniature…. O_o

Rogue, fouille dans sa poche aussi : ah ça c'est super drôle !!!! regarde ! j'en ai une moi aussi !! vas-y je te l'échange !!

Lucius : contre kwa ?

Draco : kesstufélapapa ?

__

Rogue, à sandra : contre koi je peux lui echanger ? 

Sandra : contre le trésor qu'il y a dans la caverne que tu pourra ouvrir avec les deux moitiés de chiottes miniatures.

Lucius : un trésor ? ah nan la tout est différent !! file moi ta moitié et je garderai aussi le trésor !

Draco : mais qu'est ce que tu fais la papa ?

__

Sandra : mais nan ! l'histoire, c'est : Jafar ouvre la caverne et son pote va chercher le trésor à l'interieur ET la lampe pour Jafar.

Rogue : pour quoi moi je gagne qu'une lampe ?

Lucius : et moi j'ai le trésor !!!

Rogue : oh !!! te réjouis pas trop vite la blondinette !!!

Draco : oui mais qu'est ce qui fais la papa ?

Sandra : mais c'est pas bientôt fini !!!! si ça continue, on y sera encore à noël de c'te fic !!!!

*file les feuilles de dialogue à tout le monde*

après que tout le monde ai lu ses dialogues…

jafar : allons, donne moi cette moitié de chiotte !!

lucius, le voleur : ah… le trésor d'abords….

Draco, perroquet stupide : mais file nous ça, espèce de …. De …. Oh et pi flûte !!! *chope la moitié de chiottes des mains de Lucius*

Lucius : damned ! 

Darco, à Jafar : tiendez, maître.

Alors dans un moment d'extrême concentration, Jafar assembla les deux moitiés de chiottes pour ne former plus qu'un seul chiotte miniature et aller se planter dans le gazon du désert de Poudlard.

Et là la cuvette de toilettes suprême apparu !!!!!!!

CDTS : qui ôôôôse viendir troubler mon repos ???????

Jafar : allez blondinette ! vas-y !

Lucius : mais…

CDTS : bon alors t ki toa ?

Lucius : ce n'est que moi ! Lucius… très humble mangemort !

CDTS : *intense réflexion* désolé. Tu peux pas rentrer !

Lucius : c'est ça ! fout toi d'ma gueule ! je rentre si j'en ai envie !!!!

__

Remus : oh ! il a insulté la cuvette suprème !!!!

Sirius : sactilège !

CDTS : qu'un homme au cœur pur, ici ne rentrera ! ! !

Jafar : tomber, tu laisse et à l'intérieur tu vas…

Lucius : sûr, es-tu ?

Jafar : ce que je te dit, tu fais ! ! ! ! paske sinon, tes fringues, je te fais bouffer ! ! !

Iago : pourquoi comme Yoda, parlons nous ?

Jafar : trip stupide de l'auteur !

__

Sandra : eh ! ceci, je vous ne permet pas !

Obiwan : ouais ! raison, elle a !

Sandra : toi ! dans le placard à fourbi, tu retournes !

Jafar : bon, on a pas toute le nuit alors vas-y kan même toi !

Lucius : ok..ok…

Il s'avance dans l'antre de la cuvette, mais comme c'était pas un cœur pur…

__

Lucius : J'ai un cœur plein de pure méchanceté ! alors je vois pas pourquoi ça pourrait pas marcher!

Bref, arriva ce qui devait arriver…

La CDTS tira la chasse d'ô et Lucius disparut !

__

Iago : papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! ! ! ! pourkoi t'était là au fait ?

Lucius, dans les tuyaux des chiottes : je t'ai dit que j'en savait rien ! ! ! fout moi la paix que j'essaye de sortir de là !

Jafar : rage ! ! ! mon plan à merdé !

Iago : ouais ben on a plus qu'a trouver ce cœur pur… *ramasse les deux morceaux de chiottes miniatures.*

A l'aube, à Pré au lard, la grande ville du coin, avec son palais, son sultan, son marché, ses vendeurs de babouches, ses témoins de Jéovah, son cyber-café, sa secte de la scientologie, son révolutionnaire squelette de caniche préhistorique, ses mendiants…

Tiens en parlant de mendiant… v'la Al, Aladdin de son vrai nom, et pi son sac à puces, Abu Mohamed Raniouniouf Ichak Belef Coui, raccourci à Abu…

Il vient chercher à graille…

__

Hermione : à quoi ?

Sandra : à manger… à graille, à becter, à bouffer… bref voilà !

mais vu que ce type n'avait pas un radis…

__

Sirius : COMMENT CA ?

Sandra : c'est pour les besoins de l'histoire…

Il ne mangeaient que des pommes.

Une pomme le matin.

Une pomme le midi.

Une pomme le soir.

C'est maigre.

En plus, il les vole ! ! ! ! pas bien ! pas bien !

Mais, dans sa volure de pomme, il est interrompu par une musique, paske ya encore un pov' type qui viens demander la main de la princesse Jasmine.

__

Ron : nan, c'est la princesse Rémus !

Sirius : mais non ! comment on l'appelle au juste ? Jasmine ou Remus ? Rémine ? Jasmus ?

Sandra : on avisera, suivant l'humeur du moment…

Mais cette charmante jeune fille en avait strictement rien à foutre de tout ces prétendants.

Le sultan, à qui j'ai passablement oublié de filer un acteur… euh voyoooooooooooons…. Vala ! Dumbie, va nous faire le sultan, qui d'ailleurs est en train de désespérer, sur l'épaule de son conseiller Jafar.

__

Hermione : naaaaaaaan ! ! ! c'est un méchant lui ! ! ! fô pas lui faire confiance ! ! ! !

Dumbie : j'sais plus quoi faaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiireuh….

Jafar : hein ?

Iago : deux…

Jafar : la ferme espèce de perroquet !

Iago : la ferme espèce de perroquet ! ! coco !

Jafar : *soupir*…

Dumbie : kesske je peux faire ?

Jafar : à quoi ?

Dumbie : j'arrive pas à marier ma fils… mon fille… bref voilà !

Jafar : oh…

__

Sandra : tu peut pas dire quelque chose de plus constructif ?

Jafar : nan…

Bon alors notre Jafar, conseillé suprême du sultan, visant depuis toujours le trône tel un Severus Rogue visant le poste de prof de DCFM, ou tel une Sandra visant une cible représentant Peter Pettigrow dans le lunette de son fusil, bref, ce méchant Jafar là, eu une idée machiavélique.

*mwhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhééééééééééé….*

pensées super trop intimes de Jafar que c'est parce qu'elles sont trop intimes que nous vous les divulguons à vous tous aujourd'hui ! ! ! !

__

public : *applause*

pensées intimes donc… :

Jafar : je suis un génie….

__

Ron : mais non c'est moi le génie ! ! !

Severus : c'est pas bientôt fini de m'interrompre oui ? et donc mon idée géniale consiste à me faire épouser par la princesse…

__

Remus : KOUAH ? ? ? ?

Severus, sans se laisser décontenancer : … et comme ça c'est moi qui sera sultan ! ! !

Iago : et après on tue le papounet et la fifille ! ! ! ! !

Jafar : exactement. Je suis génial !

Iago : Ha Ha…

Jafar : Hé Hé…

Iago : Mwhahaha ! ! !

Jafar : Mwhéhéhé ! ! ! !

Iago : Mwhahahahahahahaha ! ! ! ! !

Jafar : Mwhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé ! ! ! ! !

Fin des pensées intimes pas intimes mais intimes un p'tit peu quand même…

Jafar : votre exellence ? j'ai eu une idée…

Sultan : je sais ! c'est bon… j'ai lu les pensées intimes…

Jafar et Iago : Ô_ô

Sultan : mah chuis sympa, aujourd'hui, je vais faire comme si j'avais rien entendu…

Jafar : ah… bah si vous l'dîtes alors… au fait… où est votre charmante fille ?

Sultan : en coulisse… elle devrait pas tarder à arriver…

Rémine : grave comme ça commence trop à m'gaver c't'affaire ! le prochain qui veut s'marier avec moi, j'vais le resse (_ndla : le serrer)_ et lui faire fumer son turban ! ! !

__

Harry : ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?

Ron : ki c ki lui a appris a parler comme ça ? ¬¬

Sandra : mais… mais … mais… personne ! ! ! ! ! ! l'a juste un p'tit peu trop traîné dans la " zone " de Pré au lard ^^

Sultan : Remus ! on ne fait pas fumer un turban ! !

Remus : ouais t'as raison… j'ai un tigre alors au temps kil serve à qqchose…

Hermione : graou !

Sur ce, la princesse alla dans le jardin tchatcher avec son tigre qui lui répondait très intelligemment par " grr "…

Jasmine : tu sais quoi Raja ?

Hermione/Raja : grr ?

Jasmine : je vais faire une fugue…

Raja : grr ? ? ?

Jasmine : j'en ai trop marre de cette vie, ya pas moyen d'avoir la paix 5 minutes !

Raja : g…

Jasmine : et NON ! tu ne me fera pas changer d'avis en me sortant que " d'après l'histoire de Poudlard … "

Raja : -_- grr …

Bon, alors donc Jasmine se tire et un fois qu'elle est dans la rue, et elle se promène quand soudain à l'étalage pommes…

Garçon : sil vou plé monsieur ! déssine moa un mouton ?

Jasmine : tu veux pas plutôt que je te file une pomme ? ça s'rai plus simple…

Garçon : vi ze ve ben une pomm' aussi !

jJasmine : *prend une pomme et la file au chiard*

Vendeur : eh ! ! ! on ne vole pas une pomme *dégaine un sabre*

Jasmine : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah *se sauve*

non loin de la, Aladdin observait la scène.

Al : *bave*

Abu : nan mais franchement…

Al : mais ! ! ! fô la sauver ! ! ! !

Vendeur : AOUTCH ! ! ! ! ELLE M'A MORDUE L'ENFOIREE ! ! !

__

Tous : Rémus ! ! ! ! ! ! ! et ta lycanthropie alors ? ? ?

Rémus : quand on m'cherche, on m'trouve !

Abu : ah bah finalement, elle se sauve toute seule ta nana !

Al : ça va pas m'empêcher de la draguer ! *s'approche* hey ! ça va ?

Jasmine : qui moi ? oui oui… mais j'aurais besoin d'une planque…

__

Sandra : j'ai quasiment l'impression qu'il ont échangé leur personnalité ces deux là… 

Al : ben viens chez moi…

Jasmine : genre direct… on fait pas mieux…

Plus tard dans la …hum… maison d'Aladdin…

Al : alors… t'habite chez tes parents ?

Jasmine : … ¬¬

*grand silence*

ailleurs….

Jafar cherchait le fameux cœur pur…

Jafar : allez active ordinateur de merde !

__

Sandra : comme il me pique ma réplique favorite !

Ordi Sandra : j'en ai marre de me faire insulter… T_T

Sandra : t'as qu'a récheflir plus vite !

Jafar : ah vala un site qui me le dira… http://www.jesuisméchantetpasbô.com

Iago : …

Jafar : alors je clique sur " comment devenir riche " puis sur " caverne aux trésors " puis sur " CDTS " puis sur " comment entrer "… alors…. Il me faut un certain Aladdin… Crabbe ! Goyle ! ! allez me chercher ça !

Iago : mais c'est moi qui suis sensé leur donner des ordres à ces deux là ! ! !

Jafar : oh, la ferme ! !

Retour chez Al…

Al : tu veux une pomme ?

Jasmine : t'as pas plutôt de la viande rouge ?

voix au loin : Y SONT LAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ! ! ! !

Crabbe et Goyle, la garde perso de Jafar arrivait au repère de Al

Abu : iiiiiiiiiik !

Al et jasmine : WAAH ! il viennent pour moi ! ils viennent pour toi ?

Goyle : Hands up ! ! !

Crabbe : même chose !

Al : nan mais tu crois que tu me fais peur ?

S'en suis une scène de catch assez mouvementée…

CRAC BENG GNON BUNK MAIS AIEUH ! ! ! !

C+G : mission accomplie…

Jasmine : mais relâchez le ! ! ! !

Crabbe : ben voyons…

Jasmine : relâchez le bordel ! ! ! par l'ordre de moi ! ! ! !

Goyle : et t'es qui toi ?

Jasmine : uh ? ah vi c'est vrai, je m'était déguisé pour pas qu'on me reconnaisse… *enlève les lunettes noires et son costume de bonne soeur* 

C+G : oh ! *s'inclinent*… princesse Jasmine…

__

Remus : je m'habituerai jamais à être une fille…

Sandra : rhaaaaa ! ! ! tait-toi et continue ! !

C : pas possible de le relâcher mam'zelle, on agis sur ordre de Jafar et de Iago, et cet abruti sera emmené à Azkaban…

Jasmine : qui ça ? Iago ?

Goyle : mais non ! sirius !

Al : je m'en fout ! je m'échapperai en limant les barreaux…

Bref, un Al embarqué et une Jasmine de retour au palais…

Jasmine : JAFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR ! ! ! ! !

Jafar, referme brusquement la porte de son repère, y coinçant Iago dedans : princesse ! ! !

Iago : jafaaaar… chuis conçéééééééé… rhaaaaa… *étouffe*

Jasmine : *chope Jafar par le col* c'est koi ce bin's ?

Jafar : de quoi ? de quoi ?

Jasmine : sev' ! je sais que tu pouvais pas encadrer Sirius quand on était au bahut, mais est ce que c'est une raison pour l'embarquer comme ça et l'envoyer en tôle ? ? ? ? ?

Iago : jafaaaaaaaaaaaar….

Jafar : hey ! on se calme le groupie ! c'est pas de ma faute si l'histoire c'est kom ça ! ! ! alors lâche moi les basques !

Dans la prison…

Al : m'ennuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie…

Abu : t'inquiète pô ! j'arrive !

Al : Harry ? mais kesse que tu fais là ?

Abu : je sui censé venir te délivrer… seulement je sais pas comment faire…

Al : c'est vraiment con des fois un singe… bon alors trouve moi un grande barre de fer avec un crochet au bout…

__

Ron : t'es en train de parler à un singe, Sirius…

Al : va chercher barre de fer Abu

__

Ron : Sirius… c'est un singe…

Chklink… (bruit de clé tombant sur le sol tout près de Al)

__

Sirius : tu disais ?

Ron :… d'accord… mais c'est pas une barre de fer…

Abu : c'est quand tu veux tu enlève tes menottes ! ! !

Al : mais descend m'aider au lieu de me regarder comme ça !

Abu : bon.. bon… j'arrive…

Al : franchement, j'ai pas de chance tout de même…

Voix dans le fond : nan mais tu peux en avoir…

Al : ou êtes vous ? qui êtes vous ? et que faites vous ? ? ? ? ? ? ? *panique*

Vieux : je suis qqun qui a qqchose de très intéressant à te proposer…

Al : comme quoi ?

Vieux : un trésor !

Abu +Al : ooooooooooooooooooooooooooh…

//Iago : Jafaaaaaar… j'étouffe sous c'te cape ! ! !//

vieux : et je t'y conduit si tu veux ! moi j'aurais du mal à allez le chercher…

Al : et comment on sort ?

Abu : je t'ai pas trouvé les clés pour rien ! ducon !

Un fois dehors, près de la CTDS…

CDTS : qui ôôôôôôôôse viendir troubler mon repos ? ? ?

Al : ben moi !

CDTS : *grosse réchéflure* hum… vas-y rentre… mais ne touche qu'a la lampe… toi le vieux tu reste dehors…

A l'intérieur…

Al + Abu : WOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH…………

Abu : diamant ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! *cours comme un dératé*

Al : NAON ! on ne dois toucher qu'a la lampe ! et… qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ?

Abu : c'est un tapis volant ! ça se voit non ?

Carpette : yo ! salut man ! je peux t'aider ?

Al : je cherche un lampe…

Carpette : ben… y'en a une au plafond… ya celle des chiottes, celle de ma table de nuit.. et yen a aussi une qui est magique…

Al : je suppose que c'est la dernière que je dois trouver…

Carpette : mouais *emmène le singe et son pote*

Al + Abu : WOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH…………. 

Carpette : oui… on sait…

Al : bon ben je vais chercher la lampe ! Abu, tu restes là.

Abu : mé !

Al monta donc chercher la fameuse lampe magique… mais…

Abu : ooooooh ? …… DIAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANT ! ! ! ! ! !

Al, après avoir chopé la lampe : quoi ? NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! ! !

Carpette : trop tard….

Al : mais pourquoi tu ne l'a pas retenu toi ?

Carpette : chuis allergique aux poils de singe !

CDTS : vous avez ôôôôsé profaner le trésor ! ! ! ! je vais tirer la chasse ! ! !

Al+ Abu+ carpette : AAAAH ! *courent vers la sortie*

Mais en haut de l'escalier qui vient de s'effondrer comme dans le seigneur des anneaux (Abu : NON ! personne na lancera un singe ! ! ! !), Al était en mauvaise posture, et la carpette conçée sous un rocher.

Carpette : rhaaaaaaa… coincéééééééée…

__

Iago : copyright ! ! ! ! !

Vieux : allez file moi cette lampe !

Al : mais aide moua ! ! ! j'va tombu ! ! !

Vieu : m'en fout ! file moi la lampe ! ! !

FFFFFFFFFFFFFCCCCCCCHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUU…..

Vieux : ah… ma lampe… partie avec l'abruti, le singe la carpette et la chasse d'ô…

Iago : rage ! ! ! notre plan a encore merdé !

Dans les tuyaux de la caverne…

Tous : OUIN ! ! ! on est coincés ! ! ! !

__

Hermione : ya beaucoup de gens coincés dans cette histoire…

Al : et maintenant ? qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

__

Rémus : ben tu frotte la lampe ! ! !

Al : ah bon… *frot frot*

Un génie sortit de la lampe ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Ron, sortant de la lampe avec un siège éjectable : yahou ! ! ! ! je suis sortit ! ! ! je commençait à me sentir à l'étroit là dedans ! !

Al : …

Ron, à al : bon en en viens direct au fait : tu as trois vœux, (ni repris, ne échangés, ni remboursés). Alors qu'est ce qui te ferait plaisir ?

Al : euh……

Abu : un génie qui exauce les vœux ? pfff…. Tu parles… tu serais même pas capable de nous sortir de là !

Ron : qu'est ce qu'elle me veut la boule de poils ? moi ? pas exaucer les vœux ? tu vas voir…

*embarque la carpette, le singe et l'abruti*

Ron : et vala ! on est sortit de la caverne ! ! !

Tous : …

Ron : bon alors tes trois vœux ? ? ?

Al, tout rouge : ben… ya une fille…

Ron : ah ! stop ! pas possible !

Al : bon… ben sinan…. Ya un type que je dois descendre qui …

ron : pas possible non plus…

Al : oh ! tu fais chier ! ! !

Ron : normal, on sort d'un tuyau de chiottes….

Al : on… alors… est ce que je peux être prince ?

Ron : OO; t'es super original….

Al : mé…

Ron : bon laisse moi récheflir et je te dirais ça plus tard quand j'aurai trouvé une formule qui marchera. *sort les lunettes d'intello*

__

Sandra : bon bah on fait un entracte alors… pause clope !

Remus : nan ! pause pipi !

Severus : et pause caca ! ! !

Sandra : -__-;;;;;;; mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? ? ?

Harry : et la pause goûter ?

Hermione : et la pause café ?

Sirius : et la pause-i-tion ? ? ?

Sandra : on dit la position … et tu peux me dire ce que ça a avoir avec tout ça ?

Sirius : rien …. Je voulais juste sortir une connerie…^__^;

****************

vala ! ! ! ! premier chapitre de mon délire ! ! ! !

j'aurais voulu le poster en entier, mais voyez vous, j'ai une sacrée panne sèche d'inspiration….^^

peut être qu'elle reviendrai…. Avec des reveiws ! ! !^^

bon sérieux, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé. En tout cas, j'en connais une qui l'a aimé !

biz et rdv au prochain chapitre ! ! ! !

__


	2. réponses aux reviews

bon ok c'est pas la suite de la fic, mais c'est de la le moyen le plus pratique pour répondre aux trois sympathiques revieuweuses qui sont passées par là et pour ceux qui passeront peut-etre:

-pour les précisions de remus-torse-poil, filez moi votre E-mail, vous aurez droit à une description des plus détaillées et des plus visuelles: j'en ai fait une dessin de notre remus en jean-ki-lui-sert-de-costume-et-kon-peut-bien-mater-ses-abdos-en-bavant-allègrement-et-que-flute-j'ai-inondé-le-sol... alors a vos ordis les filles (et les mecs.... bah quoi? yen à p'tet qui sont interessés nan?), demandez le dessin, il vous sera envoyé sous peu (ds la limite du possible. je ne me leverai pas à 4h du mat pour vous l'envoyer. je dors moi à 4h du mat, contrairement à ce que pourrait penser certains... figurez vous que je me lève à 5h55 ts les matins!! dodo moi...)

-pour black moon: o_o? *relit la fic* je crois qu'il y a eu une erreur de comprehension. le passage du turban à fumer, c'est en fait remus qui dit que le prochain mec qui viendra le demander en mariage, remus lui fera fumer le turban que le sus-dit mec a sur la tête. *réfléchit* n'empêche que c'est une bonne idée ça.... *sourire sadique* faire fumer son turban à mumus... ha ha ha... alors là!!!! c'est même une trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès bonne idée!!!! merci bcp!!! ds le chap 2, mumus, fumera son turban!!!!!!! (tadaaaaaam) merci merci merci!!!!!! quand je dit que les review sont source d'inspi!!!! zank iou veri meutch!

-pis si remus est en, jasmine, c'était que le seul perso féminin était Hermione, mais ça allait pas le faire du tout.... ou alors Mc Gonagall......nan...définitivement nan.... et pis fallait ridiculiser tt le monde. je vois déjà d'ici la scène ou Aladdin embrase jasmine sur le balcon.... mais j'ai pas décidé si ce sera un vrai slash, ou un slash forcé.....; à voir...

bon allez, biz tt le monde! review review review


	3. et ça c'est la suite!

Bien bien bien, le délire continue, et je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps, mais si d'autre auteurs lisent ceci, il sauront forcément ce qu'est la panne sèche d'inspiration…

Encore une fois, si vous voulez savoir à quoi ressemble remus torse poil, demandez moi le dessin par review! ! ! !

En parlant de review, je voudrait re-remercier celles et ceux qui ont commenté ma fic !!!!! j'étais tellement heureuse que j'en ai sautillé devant mon ordinateur !!!! (flash back : ouais ouais !!!! j'ai des revieweuh !!!!!!!! *sautille sautille* Baom !!!! *s'est lardé en beauté*)

Mais maintenant !!!!!!

L'histoire !!!!!

Ron : quoi déjà ??????

Sandra : comment ça déjà ?????? ça fait déjà trois plombes que je parles d'un trucs sans rapport !!!!!

Remus : ben tu peux pas en parler encore ????

Sandra : è_é EN PLACE !!!!!!

Hermione : m'enfin !

Sandra : J'AI DIT EN PLAAAAAAAAAAACEEEUUUUUUUH !!!!!!!! ok, on tourne

Caméra : moteur !!!

Draco : mais attend j'ai pas fini de mettre on costume !!!!

Sandra : soupir…….. bon, grouille toi. Au fait, ou est Sirius ?

Sirius : 'suis lààààà ! ! ! !

Sandra : bon, ok. Tout le monde est là ?

Tout le monde : c'est où " là " ?

Sandra : mais quelle bande d'abrutis ! ! ! ! !

TLM : mais c'est pour rire….^_________^

San : ok. ON RETOUUUUUUUUUUURNE ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Nous en étions donc au rechéfilssage de Ron quans à trouver une formule pour changez Aladdin en prince.

__

San : Ron, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Ron : ben je cherche un moyen de changer Al en prince !

San : et tu espère trouver la réponse dans un catalogue de LA REDOUTE ? ? ? ?

Ron : beuh…

Bon alors, pour abrèger, on va dire que Ron a trouvé (san : *se tape la tête contre les murs*).

Et on passe à la transformation ! ! ! ! !

Ron : alooooooooooooooors…… *sort sa baguette*

Sirius : euh…. J'ai un doute là….

Ron : mais non, tout va bien se passer, je suis là….

Sirius : c'est bien pour ça que ja dit que j'ai un doute…

Ron :………………… on va faire comme si j'avais rien entendu…. Bon… t'es prêt ?

Sirius : NOOOOOOOOON ! ! ! ! !

Ron : *danse la macarena avec sa baguette* ahlalalohiihiihiih you you you ! ! ! ! buzz ! ! !

__

Remus : 'tain ! ça c'est de la formule magique ! ! !

Sirius : oooooooooooooh ! ! ! ! ! ! chuis en prince ! ! !

Ron : normal ! ! !

Sirus : trop top ! ! ! ! z'avez vu ? ménan chuis un prince ! ! ! ! !

__

Severus : un débile reste toujours un débile…. Même fringué en prince…

SPLAF ! ! ! (ça c'est rogue qui s'est pris un aile de sandra sur la tronche)

Sev', bouffant des plumes : en admettant que je n'ai rien dit…

San : continuez…

Sirius, sautant dans tous les coins du parc : chuis un princeuh ! chuis un princeuh ! ! ! !

Abu : oui, on a vu….

Sirius : chuis un princeuh ! chuis un princeuh ! ! ! !

Ron : bon il a pas bientôt fini ?

Sirius : je vais pouvoir draguer la princesse ! ! ! ! waiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! !

__

San : exaspération totale…

Ron : hey…

Sirius : je suis vraiment…. Je suis vraiment… je suis vraiment phé-no-mé-nal lalalalalalaaaa..

Ron : hého…

Sirius : je suis phénomalemant et royalement superbe ! ! ! ! !

Ron : HE ! ! ! ! ! si tu la veux ta princesse faut p'tet aller la chercher non ?

Sirius : ah ouais ! ! ! en route pour pré au lard ! ! ! !

Abu : et avec quel moyen de transport ?

Sirius : ben en balais ! ducon !

Abu : mais c'est mon éclair de feu ! ! !

Sirius : et c'est qui qui te l'a offert, hein ?

Abu : mé…… é_è

Pendant ce temps, au palais…

Jafar : et dans l'histoire, je n'ai ni de lampe, ni de princesse…

Iago : c'est con, hein ?

Jafar : oh, arrête de te foutre de moi !

Iago : ^____________________________________^

Dumbie : c'est quoi le problème ?

Iago : ben en fait… 

Jafar : ben en fait rien du tout ! ¬¬

Iago : ben si ! le prblème c'est qu'on arrive pas à marrier Jasmine ! ^^ hein, Dumbie ?

Jafar : hmmmmmmmm…. ¬¬

Dumbie : mouais…. C'est un cas désepéré…

__

Remus : hey ! ! ! ! ! j'te permet pas ! ! ! espèce de fossile !

Pendant qu'ils étaient en train de se dire des …hum… gentillesses, une musisque retentit à l'extérieur…

__

Ron : musique ? mais quel genre de musique ?

San : on s'en fout ! ce que tu veux ! ! ! !

Ron : ah bon. YOU'RE MY HEART ! ! ! ! YOU'RE MY SOUL ! ! ! !

__

San : mouais…. J'aurais peu-être pas dut lui laisser quartier libre…

Dumbie : oooooooooooooh ! ! ! ! ! ! ! un prince ! ! ! !

Sirius : vive moi ! ! ! ! ! ! ! princeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesse ! ! ! !

Dumbie : vite vite vite ! ! ! faîtes moi venir ce jeune homme ! ! ! ! c'est peut-être le bon !

Notre héros, fut donc invité à entre dans le palais.

__

Sisius : au fait, je vais quand même pas lui dire mon vrai nom !, parce que Aladdin, c'est le mendiant, mais maintenant que je suis un prince….

San : mais je sais pas moi ! apelle toi comme tu veux !

Sirius : salut sultan ! ! ! ! je suis le prince Comme-tu-veux !

Dumbie : Hein ? 

__

Hermione : mais il est con ou il le fait exprès ?

Sirius : merde c'est pas bon…

Dumbie : alors prince Comme-tu-veux…

Sirius : nan nan ! j'rigole ! mon vrai nom c'est Micheal Jackson ! mais appellez moi Mike ! !

__

San : oskouuuuuuuuuur….

Sirius : alors….. elle est où votre fille ?

Iago, tout bas à Jafar : mais il va faire foirer notre plan ! ! ! ! !

Jafar : notre plan ? qui à dit notre ? c'est mon plan…

Iago : ouais bah y va faire foirer ton plan ! ! ! !

Jafar : il va falloir s'en débarraser…

Iago : du plan ?

Jafar : mais non ! se débarraser de Mike !

Iago : mais il s'appelle sirius ! ! ! !

Jafar : -_- c'est vraiment con un perroquet…

Remus : qu'est ce que se passe ici ?

Dumbie : ah ma chérie ! ! ! ! je t'ai enfin trouvé qqun ! ! ! ! !

Remus : y s'fout d'ma gueule le vieux ? ¬¬

Dumbie : hey ! ! ! ! c'est grace à moi que t'as une paye tous les mois ! ! ! ! alors du respect pour ton employeur ! ! !

Rem :… 

__

Hermione : le vieux contre attaque…. *musique de star wars*

Rem : quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai dit que personne ne m'imposera de mari ! c'est moi qui choisirai.

Jafar : hin hin hin…

La princesse s'en va, jafar se bidonne, dumbie se tape la tête contre le mur, Mike relit son manuel de " comment draguer une princesse " et dans tout ça, on est pas avançés…

Et la nuit finit par tomber.

Dans le parc …

Sirius : qu'est ce que je peux faire ? ? ?

Ron : lui dire la vérité ?

Sirius : ben voyons…. Et le chocolat il met le papier d'alu dans la marmotte…

Ron : -_- nan c'est pas ça.

Sirius : m'en fout. Et c'est pas du papier d'alu qui va arranger mon problème…

Ron : nan mais peut-être que le chocolat si.

Sirius : mais c'est une idée de génie ! ! ! !

__

Herm : sans blagues…

Sirius : *court chercher une tablette* BAM ! ! ! *se heurte à sandra*

San : qui t'as permis d'aller voler dans ma reserve personnelle ?

Sirius : mais c'est pour une urgence ! ! !

San : à une condition…

Sirius : quoi ?

San, sort les sotry-board : là tu vois, c'est la scène de baiser…

Sirius : baiser ?

San : avec jasmine…

__

Rem : OO

San : je veux que …

Sirius : mondieumondieumondieu….

San : le simple smack qu'il devait y avoir, devienne un gros patin !

Sirius : Ô_-………… c'est tout ?

San : comment ça c'est tout ? tu vas quand même pas me dire que ça te fait plaisir ? ? ? ?

Sirius : heu………

Ron : c'est quand qu'on tourne la suite ? ? ? ? ?

San, a sirius : toi et moi, on va s'expliquer…

Retour au plateau après cet intermède chocolaté…

Ron : bon faudrai peut être que t'ailles lui parler à ta princesse ?

Sirius : ouais allez j'y vais. *saute sur la tapis volant*

Tok tok tok…

Rem : j'ai pas commandé de pizza ! ! ! !

__

Sirius, a san : ……………………………euh… c'est quoi une pizza ?

Rem, air ironique avec un I de la taille d'un building : oooooh ? Mike ? vous ici ?

Sirius : je suis venu vous parler…

Rem : allons bon…

Sirius : et vous apporter une tablette de chocolat !

Rem : hn…

__

Heero : tous droits réservés…

Rem : bon t'es venu me parler de la sexualité des enclumes ?

__

San : je sais pas si ça vous le fait aussi, mais moi j'ai vraiment l'impression que mumus est très déagréable en ce moment…

Sev : ouais c'est vrai.

Draco : p'tet qu'il a ses regles ?

San : alors toi tu sais que tu pêtes tous les records sur l'echelle de la connerie ?

Herm : Remus, faudrait que tu sois plus sympa ! après tout tu est sensé être une princesse bien élevée et très douce !

Rem : bon bon bon… je vais faire un éffort…

Sirius : mais…. Je pense que vous avez raison princesse. Vous devriez choisir votre mari par vous même alors…. Je m'en vais… *saute du balcon*

Rem : mais il est completement taré ! ! ! !

__

Herm : j'ai dit bien élévée ! ! ! !

Rem, toujours penché au balcon : mais ou il est ? ? ? une chute pareille on ne survit pas ! ! !

Sirius, surgissant : COUCOU ! ! ! !

Rem : WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! ! ! ! tu veux me faire mourir ! ! !

Sirius : mais non ! 

Rem : mais comment tu as fait pour….

Sirius : oh… j'ai un tapis volant. *atterit sur le balcon* tu veux faire un tour ?

__

Ron : waw ! ça drague sec !

Rem : ben……. *blush* 'sé pas…

Sirius : allez monte ! ! ! ! !

Et ils s'en vont les yeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuux dans les yeeeeuuuuuuuuux…. Et la maaaaaaaiin dans la maaaaiiiiiiin….. il s'en vont amoureux…… sans peur du lendemaaaaaaiiin-in-in….

__

San : vi mé moi, je vais seule…. Dans les rues… l'âme en peine….

__

Sev : pas pour longtemps j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

San : oooooh ? *déballe le cadeau* waaaaaaah ! ! ! ! ! un Methos à papouiller ! ! ! !

Methos : Maaaaaaaac ! ! ! ! elpe ! ! !

Ron : et l'histoire ?

San, très occuppé : fais la toi même !

Ron : ah bon…… CE REVEEUUUUUUUH BLEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUU ! ! ! !

Abu : mes oreilles…………

Et après la scène du volement sur tapis, on a la scène du bisouement sur le balcon.

__

San : laisse moi te dire que tu est nul en narrateur …

__

Ron : oui mais c'est ze scène of ze baiser ! ! ! !

San : ah bah v'là queqlue chose de fort interressant ma foi ! ! ! allez tous en cœur ! ! !

Tous : LE BISOU ! ! LE BISOU ! ! LE BISOU ! !

Rem : oh mon dieu Sirius , je suis gêné.

Sirius, méga clin d'oeuil qui s'voit trop pas : mais c'est rien qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

*se roulent une pelle*

__

san : ah bah ça, ça s'appelle mériter sa tablette de chocolat ! ! ! ! ! 

(fannes de slash : WAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! ! ! ! ! plus ! ! ! !)

san : maintenat on va pouvoir s'expliquer Sirius ! ! !

sirius : ###########_########### ya rien a expliquer voyons….

San : mouais … admettons.

Alors, Al, tout content de lui, redescendit annonçer la bonne nouvelle à son pote le génie. Ce qu'il avait pas prévu, c'est que Jafar, qu'avait pas envie que son plan merde encore une fois, avit décidé de capturer Al et de le balançer à la flotte. (sauf qu'y savait pas que c'est lui qu'avait la lampe, que par conséquent, il l'avait planqué dans son turban et que cet abruuti de Jafar allait tout envoyer dans l'eau mouillée…) prêt pour un bain Sirius ?

Sirius, baillioné : mmmmmhmmmhhmmmhhh ! ! ! ! ! (traduction : va te faire voir !)

PLOUF ! ! !

Ayé ! ! ! il est à l'eau ! ! ! !

__

Herm : oui mais c'est le gentil alors il va s'en sortir.

Rem : sachant qu'il à un boulet aux pieds il va avoir du mal.

San : mais non ! il va s'en sortir on te dit !

Rem : j'te crois pas !

San : on parie ?

Rem : ok ! on parie quoi ?

San : si j'ai raison, tu fume ton turban…

Sirius : blb blb blb bllrrrrbbbbbbrouuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaahhh ! ! ! ! ! I'm alive ! ! ! ! !

__

San : tu veux du feu Remus ?

Sirius : merci beaucoup Ron ! ! ! ! ! !

Ron : oh mais de rien ! ! ! c'est mon job ! sauf que ça t'as coûté un souhait…

Sirius : escroc ! !

__

San : fûme Mumus , Fûme..

Sirius : je vais aller lui fair sa peau à Jafar et récupérer ma princesse…

Ron : sauf que ta princesse elle est HS pour l'instant…

Rem : @_@

__

Sirius : qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ?

San : a fumé Turban ! ( ça c'est pour Black_moon)

Sirius :……………….

Ron : hey ! faut te reveiller ! ! ! ! on a un Jafar a satelliser ! ! !

Sirius : ouais je viens…

Au palais.

Jafar, après avoir zhypnotisé le sultan : tu me donne la main de la fille…

Dumbie : je te donne la main de ma fille….. mais elle va avoir mal ! ! ! !

Jafar : oh la ferme ! la princesse doit m'épouser ! !

Dumbie : la princesse doit t'épouser…

Jafar : alors va le lui dire.

Dumbie : alors j'va le lui dire… jaaaaaaaaaasmine ? je t'ai trouvé un mari ! ! !

Rem, remi de son fumage de turban : KOUAH ? ? ? ? ? ? ? 

Dumbie : tu va épouser jafar…

Rem : ERK ! ! ! epouser cette andouille qui sait pas se laver les cheveux ?

Dumbie : ce sera un très bon mari…

Rem : mais je l'ai enfin trouvé moi ! ! ! ! je veux épouser Mike ! ! ! ! 

Sirius, caché sur le balcon : YES !

Ron : tu f'rai peu-être mieux d'intervenir…

Sirius : ah ouais. JAFAR ! ! tu n'est qu'un perfide et vil menteur ! ! ! !

__

Draco : il à une poussée d'intelligence ?

BLAF !

Sev' : ferme la toi !

Rem : MIKE ! ! ! t'es revenu mamour ! ! ! !

Sirius : sultan ! ! ! ! mais réveillez vous ! ! ! ! ! ! *chope le sô d'ô*

Dumbie : screugneugneu ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Sirius : ayé ! l'est reveillé !

jafar: hé, c'est quoi ça ?

Sirius : quoi ?

Jafar, montrant la lampe : ça…

Sirius : bah c'est ma lampe à huile de poche !

Jafar : hn… ¬¬

Sirius : bref ! sultant, ce pov'type vous a zhypnotisé ! ! ! ! ! il voulait épouser la princesse ! ! !

Jafar : maisnonmaisnon !

Dumbie : gardes ! ! ! ! ! attrapez le ! ! ! !

Jafar : vous m'aurez pas-euh ! ! ! ! ! ! *disparaît comme par magie*

__

Draco : c'est normal c'est un sorcier…

San : hé ! t'es sensé te sauver aussi toi !

Draco : ah vi ! *disparaît*

Rem : enfin débarrassés. Au passage je dois vous annonçer que Mike et moi on va se marier ! !

Ron : ben c'est pas trop tôt !

Rem : quoi ?

Harry : depuis le temps que vous vous tourniez autour…

Quelquepart sous le château, labo top secret de jafar…

Jafar : MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA ! ! ! !

Iago : mais réveille toi espèce de dingue ! ! ! ! faut qu'on se casse de là ! ! !

Jafar : mais te comprend rien ! le prince Micheal Jackson ! c'est lui qu'a la lampe ! ! !

Iago : cool.

Jafar : donc c'est pas un vrai prince !

Iago : cool.

Jafar : en fait, ce n'est que ce Aladdin ! !

Iago : cool.

Jafar : et c'est toi qui va allez récupérer la lampe.

Iago : cool…. Quoi ?

***

rem : bon alors….. les serviettes, ok. La piece montée, ok. La robe…. La robe ? pas question que je porte une robe ! ! ! ! robe, pas ok…

sirius : qu'est ce que tu fais ?

rem : ben je prépare le mariage !

sirius : ah bon… mais vu que c'est pas mon rayon, moi je vais dans mes appart' !

c'est là qu'il vit le carnage……

sirius : RHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ! ! ! !

rem : qu'est ce qui se passe ?

sirius : ma lampe ! ! ! ! ! on m'a volé ma lampe ! ! ! ! !

rem : meuh, c'est juste une lampe, allez viens. La cérémonie va commencer.

Sirius : mais…

Et pendant la cérémonie, le drame se produisit…. Super Ron était passé entre les mains de Jafar qui venait de faire le souhait d'être Sultant. Du coup, Ron dut envoyer Dumbie sur les roses…

Ps : les fringues de sultan ne vont pas du tout à Rogue…

Jafar : maintenant jasmine ! ! ! te vas m'épouser ! ! !

Rem : nan ! ! ! j'veux épouser Mike moi ! ! ! !

Jafar : c'est pas Mike ! ! c'est juste un mendiant ! ! ! Aladdin ! ! !

Rem, tout sourire : mais c'est encore mieux ! ! ! ! !

Jafar : nan mais t'es sensé avoir peur ! ! ! !

Rem : ah pardon…. Ahem ahem….. aaaah ! j'ai peur !

__

San : ah ouais… super convaincant…

Hermione : c'est pas le moment où je devient méchante et je doit attaquer Jafar ?

San : si si , c'est là !

Hermione : GRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAOUUUUUUU ! ! ! ! !

Harry : mais où a t elle appris à faire ça ?

Herm : remus m'a donné des cours. Il est très fort dans ce domaine là !

Jafar : sauf que là c'est pas suffisant ! reducto ! ! !

Raja : miaou ?

__

San : rha, c'est pas drôle, ma fic devient serieuse ! ! !

Jafar :…….. ouais… c'est cool………. Je suis un sorcier… et je suis fort…

Al : pas autant que Voldie ! ! ! !

Jafar : mah ça s'arange ça ! ! ! ! Ron ! ! ! ! je veux être plus puissant que voldie…

Ron : ouais ouais… //y m'soule……..mais y m'saoule ! ! ! !//

Jafar : VIVE MOUAH ! ! ! tout le monde y va me vénérer….

Rem : j'me d'mande si lui aussi il a pas fumé son turban…

Jafar : tait-toi et prosterne toit devant moi ! ! ! ! !

Rem : si….finalement, il l'a fumé son turban…. Ya pas d'autre explication…

Jafar : mais tu vas m'écouter oui ! ! ! !

Rem : au fait qu'est ce qu'il est devenu, lucius ?

Dumbie : oh…il doit encore être dans son tuyau de chiottes ! !

****

lucius : je vois de la lumière ! ! ! ! ! !

plouf !

lucius : eh merde ! (lol ! c'est vraiment le cas de le dire ! ! !)

fosse septique : qu'est ce que tu fout là toi ?

****

jafar : maieuh…. J'ai dit qu'il fallait se prosterner…

Rem, se limant les ongles : t'as écouté le dernier David Guetta ? 

Sirius : na mais y paraît qu'il estt pas mal… mais tu sais très bien que je préfère Nikelback moi…

Jafar : N** DE DIEU DE B** DIEU DE B***** DE M**** ! ! ! ! ! ! couchés tous ! ! ! !

Et retenus par une force invisibles…. Nos héros furent forcés de se prosterner…

Dumbie : ah c'est sur que ça fait des sacrés cours de yoga ! ! !

Rem : eh ! ou est Al? ? ? et Abu ?

Dumbie : bah j'crois qu'ils ont réussis à s'échapper…

Sirius, au loin : je reviendrai ! ! ! ! ! 

Ce sera le retour de sirius…

Mais pendant ce temps, jafar essayait tant bien que mal de draguer la princesse…

Jafar : mais allez-euh… épouse moi ! ! ! et tu sera riche et célèbre ! ! ! !

Rem : je préfererai encore me marier avec Fudge !

Jafar : bon. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes… genie !

Ron : c'est moi…

Jafar : je souhaite que la princesse soit amoureuse de moi ! ! !

Ron : ouais ben souhaite toujours….

Jafar : tu va exauçer ce souhait oui ! ! ! !

Ron : OK Ok ! ! ! mais je suis pas programmé pour ça moi ! ! !

Jafar : exauçe ! ! ! !

Ron : *refléchit*…………………… bug ! " ce programme va fermer car il à effectué une opération non conforme. Si cette érreur persiste, consultez votre revendeur. "

Jafar : Bill Gates est un escroc !

Et là, Al, qui avait dit qu'il reviendrait, reviendu !

Sirius : JAFAR ! ! tu n'est qu'un perfide et vil menteur ! ! ! 

__

san : ça tu l'as déjà dit quelques paragraphes plus tôt !

__

draco : c'est le retour du déjà dit ! ! ! ! ! ! !

san : quel jeu de mot stupide… arrête de regarder Starwars…

sirius : mais non ! ! c'est le detour du sirius ! ! ! !

san : mais qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça ?

rem : wai ! ! ! t'es venu pour nous délivrer ! ! !

ron : t'as un bon plan j'espère ?

sirius : euh attend je cherche….

Ron, montrant Jafar du doigt : il attend pas lui…

Sirius : oh flûte ! ! ! ! *appuie sur la touvche pause de la télécommande*

Ron : alors ?

Sirius : minute, je cherche…. Ça y est !

Ron : ah !

Sirius : eh ben nous nous déguisons en james bond puis nous trompons toute la surveillance vidéo et nous sautons de trentième étage.

Ron : d'accord. ça c'est ton plan.

Sirius : c'est à peu près ça.

Ron : et à part ça c'est quoi ton plan ?

Sirius : eh ben nous nous déguisons en james bond puis nous trompons toute la surveillance vidéo et…

Ron : ben voyons…. Reviens à la réalité ! ! ! ! ! !

*fonction pause over*

jafar : je gagnerai ! ! ! un jour je serai le meilleur dresseur…. Je me batt'rait sans répit ! ! ! je ferai tout pour être vainceur… et gagner tous les défis ! ! ! ! !

draco : pokémon ! ! ! ! attrapez les tooooooouuuuuus ! ! ! !

__

san : a fumé bôcou turbans….

Harry : pis ça s'trouve c'est même pas ça les paroles….

Sirius : tu n'est pas le plus fort ! ! ! ! !

Jafar : ah non ? et kicéképluforkemoua ?

Sirius : LUI ! ! ! ! !

Ron : MOI ? ? ? ? ? ?

Jafar : on va voir ça *dégaine une épée* 

Ron : *sort la sienne* je ne te craint pas Severus Mac Rogue du clan Mac Rogue ! ! ! !

Jafar : il ne peut y en rester qu'un ! ! ! !

__

San : waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah c'est comme dans highlander ! ! ! ! !

Methos : meuh, d'abord moi j'me bat mieux que ça ! ! !

San : ah t'es encore là toi ? tu veux pas retourner dans magic immortality (magique immortalité) deux secondes ? j'ai trop de persos à gérer là…

Sirius : eh…. Quand je disais qu'il était plus fort…. J'voulais pas dire ça …

Jafar : ah bon ? et tu voulais dire quoi alors ?

Sirius : ben il est plus fort que toi simplement parce que c'est un génie !

Jafar : ah c'est tout ? mais ça se remedie facilement

Ron, à Al : mais t'as pas bientôt fini de debiter des conneries toi ?

Jafar : Génie ! ! ! fait de moi un génie ! ! ! même si j'es suis déjà un intellectuellement.. uh uh ! ! !

Ron : ça va les chevilles ?

Jafar : un peu enflées peut être…pourquoi ?

Ron : pour rien… j'me disais aussi.

Jafar : alors ce souhait ?

Ron : *GROS soupir*

-tout plein d'éclairs et d'effets spéciaux trop mal faits…-

jafar : yahoo ! ! ! ! ! je suis un génie ! ! ! ! ! je suis encore plus le plus fort ! ! ! ! 

ron : franchement , Al t'es vraiment à chier…

jafar : la force est avec moi ! ! ! ! darth jafar est de retour ! ! !

al : y s'est fait avoireuh ! ! !

jafar : uh ?

Al : ménan t'es prisonnier de ta lampe ! ! ! ! 

Jafar : koi ? ? ? m'enfin ! ! ! !

Al : je suis hilare…

Jafar : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! ! ! *disparaît aspiré par sa sa lampe torche à piles duracel*

tout les autres : wiiiiiiiiiiiiii are ze tchampionnses ! ! ! ! maïe fèèèèèèèèènde ! ! ! ! ! !

san : donc finalement, tout est bien qui finit bien ! ! !

Abu : alors, du coup, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? ? ?

Al , lançant un regard méga langoureux à Jasmine : bah on s'marie ! ! ! !

Les autres : wai ! ! ! une teuf ! une teuf ! ! !

Wisky, gin-tonic et gniole ! ! ! ! !

Musique techno à vous découtiller les typams

Conclusion de l'histoire :

Aladdin et jasmine se marièrent. Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup de petits hybrides chien-garous.

Harry gagna deux niveau dans son QI (au lieu d'être à –37 il est maintenat à –35)

Ron partit se prendre des vacances avec sa tigresse à qui on a oublié de rendre sa forme normale, donc Hermione est toujours en chat.

Draco se mit à planter des plumes dans son jardin dans l'espoir de faire un commerce illégal…

Jafar maigrit un grand coup en entrant dans sa lampe. Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'ici au moins, il ne nous f'ra pas chier.

En parlant de chier, Lucius ne noya dans sa fosse septique, mais comme il faut faire mourir personne définitivement, il sera récussité pour les prochaines fics…

La cuvette de toilettes suprème fut nettoyée au Demestos.

La carpette volante fini par servir de paillasson.

Et l'auteuse, bah elle, elle a plein de choses à faires comme finir d'écrire Magic immortality, ou le commando des poils révolutionnaire…. Enfin, plein d'autres fics quoi ! ! !

Et sur ceux mes très chers fans (lol ! ! yen a ?) je n'ai qu'un mot : REVIEW ! ! ! !

Et pis j'èspère queje vous ai satistfaits. Le dessin de Mumus est tjrs dispo, suffit de me le demander par review, ce qui fait une bonne occasion de m'en envoyer (des review ! ! ! !)

Tchô ! sandra.

__ __


End file.
